


Constant Sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian barely escapes one hell only to be dropped into another only this time it involves a fiery sketch artist, a gay friend, an angry nurse and lots of weird feelings. She likes him, he likes her. But what if loving her hurts her worse than he's willing to put her through? Although she isn't so easily discouraged and wants to stay with him till the end. You know what they say in marriage: Till Death Do Us Part. In this relationship, it might be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks. It's gonna be a long story, and it's my first!

A Troubled Meeting

Cameron: http://www.polyvore.com/cameron/set?id=170827452

Willow: http://www.polyvore.com/willow/set?id=170830346

A perfectly rainy day is something I don't get to enjoy very often. I'm a sketch artist for the Krimson City police department, and I don't rely on a computer to remake the image, I use a pencil and a pad of paper. Most recently I was tasked with sketching a mysterious man in a white hood who has been attacking cops around the Beacon Mental Hospital. I keep telling them it's a freaking death trap but no one listens... I walk along in the pouring rain, listening to the absence of cars. It's peaceful in a way that makes me twitch. I mean, I'm always twitchy but this stuff puts me on edge. I hear a loud slamming, like doors opening so hard they almost fall off their hinges. Out of the corner of my blue eyes I see a man staggering out of the asylum. I get to him just as he falls and I fumble to yank my phone from my pocket. I knew it. I knew today was too calm! I think, listening to it ring.   
"Hello? Cam, what are you doing?" Willow asks, probably still exhausted from how late she and I worked yesterday. I balance the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I check for a pulse.   
"Hey, can you come down to Beacon in your ambulance? Without alerting your boss?" I wonder, checking him for injuries and discover a police badge in his pocket.   
"Probably, what's this about? Oh God, what'd you do?" She demands. I roll my eyes at her comment.   
"I'll have you know, I'm innocent, but that's besides the point! You know those detectives who went missing in Beacon? I think I just found one." I wait for her to freak out. I hear her car door slam as she tells Adam, her partner, to shut up.   
"Then why don't you alert the force? They'll certainly be very happy to know one of their guys are alive. Adam! Shut. Up. No, we'll need that. Just don't touch anything right now! Thank you!" Her voice is full of irritation. I rub my temples as I try to figure out how to explain my bad feeling.   
"You haven't seen the wounds on this guy, whatever did this, is super crazy. Plus, this place is owned by a huge company that isn't exactly nice to people digging around in their business. The force is gonna want an all out war, and I'm not looking to become a scape goat. Please, Willow? You owe me." I say, my voice low with frustration, and worry. She sighs on the other end.   
"Alright, we're on our way." She hangs up, leaving me alone in the rain with an unconscious detective and a really, REALLY bad feeling. The ambulance shows up within five minutes and we haul him into the back. Adam climbs into the driver seat and Willow helps me dress his wounds. The guy mutters something close to a name. Ru...Rudik? Ruhik? I peer at Willow, whose eyes are glued on the gauze she wraps around the detective's leg. Adam is a pretty fit guy. He's about 6'1 weighs somewhere around 193 lb. He's got thick brown hair and this sheepish smile that makes him look like he's only 16. He glances back at us nervously through the mirror.   
"Just drive, we can handle it." I say, colder than I mean to, causing him to nod and keep driving. The detective is named Sebastian and apparently Willow has a veneration for him. I begin sketching his face in my journal, along with a small note addressing the questions I wish to ask him when he's awake. He has a sadness about him, like more than once, he's thought about putting a gun to his head. Willow slaps me across the face, her brown eyes are filled with anger.   
"Have you even been listening?! What the hell is wrong with you Cam?! Adam's right, if we don't want anyone to know about this, where are we supposed to keep him?" She yells. I rub my cheek, which is burning red.   
"Head to my place. It's not like someone's gonna check my house for an unconscious dude." I shrug. Adam looks at me without any confidence but drives to my apartment. My apartment is pretty spacious, about 920 sq. feet, the walls are white with sketches I've done taped onto them. A tv sits in the middle of two blackish couches made of microfiber. The living room floor is white shag carpeting. The kitchen separated from the living room by an oak wood island with a marble table top. It has polished wooden flooring with a really nice stove. The bathrooms are identical, both consisting of a standing shower, white tile walls, checkered floor tiles, a sink and a toilet. The bedroom is a queen sized bed, black drapes, a small closet, a nightstand and a mirror. I kick my DC sneakers off and chuck my coat into the closet.   
"Welcome to the apartment, I can surprisingly afford." I grin, taking the detective's arms as Adam struggles to hold him. Willow busies herself peeling her soaking wet shoes and jacket off.   
"You can leave your shoes on, I don't care." I tell her, setting him down on the couch and throwing a blanket over him.   
"My friend owns the building and since I helped save his daughter, he charges me half rent, which I personally think is stupid but he won't let me pay full price. I've tried, but the next day the money is sitting on my counter with a note. I got this place my second year in the force." I tell them, making some coffee. I peer in at them, attempting not to mess anything up as they sit down.   
"Guys, I don't give a shit where you sit, just don't accidentally kill Whatshisname, I'd get in major trouble, who wants pizza?" I ask, phone in hand. We order pizza and I pull up a chair to the living room. Willow and Adam sit on the other available couch. Adam and Willow run to Walmart and come back with some clothing so I retreat into my room, locking the door in hopes Willow didn't buy me anything. She knocks on my door and I come back out. I fall into my chair.   
"Whadda think happened?" I wonder, sipping coffee as I motion to the unconscious man. Adam shrugs and Willow won't respond. I sigh, tossing Adam the remote and moving to the counter so I can draw. I'm awake till 3 am sketching, waiting, kicking myself, mumbling incoherently and drinking coffee. I'm heading out the door to get some beer when I hear movement. I take my handgun from my belt and stay against the wall. I push the door open and aim my gun but relax when I see who it is. The detective is awake and is confused. I notice he's looking at his holster.   
"I put it on the counter, didn't really want you shooting me when you woke up. I'm about to get some booze, wanna come? Cold air might do you some good. I got a spare coat in the closet." I tell him. He does, in fact tag along but refuses to use a jacket. He's wearing a pair of sweatpants, and a black hoodie. I light myself a cigarette once we get outside.  
"Sorry about all that. Willow insisted on getting you some fresh clothing, either because they're covered in blood or since they're soaking wet. Adam has quite the eye for sizes apparently. I'm just glad I do my own shopping." I laugh, thinking about how happy Adam must've been to see that he was an okay looking guy.   
"Who are you? Where am I?"   
"A long ass way from Beacon. But I'm Cameron, just call me Cam, I'm a sketch artist for the police. Sebastian, isn't it? Willow almost killed me when I forgot your name. She thinks really highly of you. I guess you must be worth something if you made it out of Beacon alive. What do you want? Whiskey, scotch, rum, beer, wine?" I ask entering the 7-Eleven.   
"Beer's fine." He mumbles. I kick him in the shin and he stares at me as if I've gone completely insane.   
"Don't pout, you're not five. You're like thirty something and a detective. Adam can because he's... Well he's Adam." I reply putting the beer on the counter and handing the cashier ten dollars. The rain is coming down harder as we head back. I get a pounding headache and a loud, shrill noise causes me to clutch my head.  
"You're not safe. Everything you've worked to accomplish is a lie. You will break, Cameron, and I'll be there to make you mine." A voice whispers.  
"Ah. Jesus. What the hell just happened?" I ask. Sebastian looks at me with worry. I meet his gaze and turn away. I don't speak as I continue walking.   
Everything he says is true. That's why you couldn't save them. You're weak. They knew it so you became a sketch artist. A failure hiding behind a fake title. Nothing ever works out, does it? All those wasted nights. A noose is so easy to make. Save someone else the trouble of wasting the bullet. More whispering, this time the voice is female. I breathe deeply as I ignore its words. The faces aren't pretty but they don't blame me. I feel less alone. Something shatters behind me and I see Sebastian holding his head in pain. I look up to see a figure with whitish hair and pale skin.  
"Hey? Hey!" I yell running into the street as he disappears. I disregard it and help Sebastian up.   
"You alright? Sebastian? Hey, can you hear me? Shit! Come on, get up! Ugh, how much do you weigh?!" I grunt attempting to pick him up. I'm about 5'9 but Sebastian is at least three inches taller and a hell of a lot heavier. I drag him along slowly, rain not helping me to keep my balance. I see the kid again but this time he's crying. I set Sebastian down against a wall and sprint after the kid. He's kneeling over a girl's body. I touch his shoulder and he turns to me, a deep sadness in his eyes.   
"Cameron don't!" Sebastian yells but the kid's eyes change and his hands wrap around my neck. I shriek in pain fueled rage as I shake the kid. I knee him in the groin and shove my pocketknife into his gut. He screams as blood pours from the wound.   
"Kill you! Kill you! I'll kill you!" The voice changes from short, childish to loud and inhuman. I breathe heavily, my fingers touching at the sore spots on my throat. He's gone and I fall to the ground, coughing uncontrollably. Sebastian pulls my arm over his shoulders, as I attempt to stand. I point out at the distance.   
"That little shit when out toward Elk River. Only place out there with creepy ties is the Victoriano mansion, and it's abandoned." I tell him as we shuffle toward my apartment without the beer. When we get to my front door I turn to Sebastian with wide eyes.   
"Whatever you do, DON'T mention this to Willow." I plead, my voice hoarse from how loudly I screamed earlier. He peers at me with sharp brown eyes that still look so tired.  
"How do you plan on covering that up? You'll have bruises." He replies, almost angrily. I fold my arms over my chest, putting weight on one leg.   
"What the hell is your problem? You're not the one who was almost choked to death." I snap.   
"I warned you not to talk to him! I told you not to!" He yells. I jab a slender finger into his chest.   
"I can take care of myself, asshole. And you didn't warn me! You told me as the kid turned around! So screw off!" I scream back, running down the sidewalk as tears fall down my cheeks.....  
Seb's POV   
I didn't have Cam pegged as the athletic type but she's fast. My chest still quakes as if remembering her harsh glare. I mutter a curse, running after her. I can hear her crying as she tries desperately to outrun me, but she keeps slipping until she falls in an alley, and doesn't try to get back up. Thunder and lightning scar the early morning. As I turn the corner I notice a scar on her neck, going from just below her ear to her collarbone. Her hair is matted to her head but strains still fall loose from her bun, covering her face as she sobs. I sit beside her, waiting for her to start laughing, to say 'Got cha!' But nothing comes. I swallow my nervousness and sigh.   
"You alright? I'm sorry." Her breath seems to hitch and she nods slightly.   
"Yeah, you?" Her voice is shaky and hurt.   
"We should get you home." I say as I stand up. She grabs my arm, pulling me back down. She puts her finger to her lips and I listen closely to hear two male voices.   
"Why the hell are we here? Castellanos doesn't have a house this way. We're wasting time." Snaps one of them.   
"You heard the tip too. Some bitch with a beanie dragged him out here. We either kill them both or put 'em in the STEM. The poor sod with the glasses will be thankful for having his partner, even if they do kill each other." The second says.  
"The girl sounds nice, we sure the Admin won't let us have some fun with her?" The first laughs loudly, causing Cam to tighten her grip on my arm. I can tell she wants to pop up and cap them both but she remains aware of the danger and it's enough to keep her down. As they pass Cam pulls me through the alley and knocks on a window. A man with messy black hair and a bruise below his left eye opens the window.   
"Cameron, what are you doing? What happened?" He moves away, allowing Cam and I to crawl through.   
"Jesus, Marcus, what'd they do to you?!" She touches the bruise on his face. He bats her hand away.   
"Nothing I couldn't handle, why are you outside? What's happening?"   
"Those guys are looking for me, they want to empty a clip into my head. I ain't really looking to have my death certificate signed by two pervy jerks. I need access to the roof." She tells him peering out the window before closing the blinds. He looks nervously to me.  
"Cam, I'm not sure he could make the ju-"   
"He'll be fine. Please." He takes us to the roof and closes the door. Cam turns to me.  
"We're gonna jump from this roof to my apartment building. Don't worry, I've done this before. It's simple: I jump across then you do and I make sure you don't fall. Either that or risk those guys finding out where I live and killing us all. Your choice." She gives me a fake smile, like she wants to punch something. I look at the gap, and nod. She leaps over with ease, then waits for me. I take three steps backward and start running. I hit the side of the wall and claw at the edge, I feel myself slipping and I fall. My eyes snap closed but nothing happens and when I open my eyes again I realize Cam's hand is wrapped around mine. She plants her feet against the inside of the wall and pulls me over. I tumble over and land on top of her. She's breathing heavily and doesn't once look at me. When she does her eyes are filled with an odd emotion I can't quite make out. Her face turns red as she understands what happened.   
"Er.... I.. Um... Can you maybe get off? You're crushing my lungs." She requests sheepishly. My face heats up too as I hurry to stand. She rubs the back of her neck, like she can't figure out what to say. I expect her to snap at me, but nothing comes.   
"Let's not mention any of this to anyone... Ever. Deal?" She purposes. We agree and head down to her apartment. I didn't really notice how nice it was earlier but it's huge. Her face relaxes as we walk in and she pulls off her shoes. The living room is covered in drawings, some are littered across the carpet, others are pinned on the cabinets with notes scrawled on them. She shuffles over to a pile of messy sketches on the counter and sets her gun down. She rummages through the fridge and pulls out two bottles of beer.   
"Want one? We need to buy more but I'll do that later." She offers. I nod wordlessly so she pops the tops off against the marble. She sets one down across from her seat and kicks a chair over. A dog growls from her bedroom and a small puppy, probably a pit bull, comes scampering out, barking it's head off. Cam grabs it with one arm and plants a kiss on its forehead.   
"This is Nemo, isn't she cute? I found her in an alley! She's super adorable. Scrapper's around here somewhere, but he doesn't bark very much, just bites people who trespass." She scratches behind Nemo's ear and the tiny dog's tails starts wagging. I look at the papers strewn across the table and one has a big word on it. RUDIK is written in bold. I flip it over and I'm surprised to see.... A drawing of me, my eyes closed, features relaxed. Nemo growls and Cameron snatches the page from my hands.   
"I... Um... You were... Well... Sorry, you were passed out and I wanted answers and anyway, you look different than most people. I wrote questions I wanted to ask you but... I never did." She says, looking at her hands. I laugh quietly. Her demeanor is kinder than before, less defensive. Her eyes flutter toward the window and she carefully picks up her gun, staying out of view as she peers down into the street.   
"They're leaving but I'm worried, they might be back soon. I wish I could just.... Never mind. What were you saying?" She asks, a shy smile perched on her lips. An idea forms in my head, but something about it almost doesn't seem...  
"Seb? You okay?" She asks, inches from my face. She has very, very blue eyes, like the ocean when you're so far from shore. She waves her hand again.   
"What? Yeah. Hey, you wanna get drinks tomorrow? To make up for all this?" I ask, feeling nervous like I've never been before.  
"Sure, but you're paying." She grins, settling back into her chair. I laugh quietly. We drink the beers and she yawns loudly. Her eyes fall closed and her head hits the counters before I really know what's happening.   
"Don't worry, she does that a lot. I'm Adam, nice to meet you." A kid, few inches taller than I am appears behind me.   
"From what I understand I have you to thank for the clothing. Where's her bed? She probably shouldn't just sit here..." Adam pats my back, a soft smile spread across his lips.   
"She's got you too, huh? I need to post a warning on her front door: WARNING! Incredibly dangerous lady living here! She is hot, but she has no soul and is ridiculously sarcastic! Her sexy friend Adam is a much better choice. I'm kidding, she's hard to get along with sometimes but she's definitely a keeper." He laughs, directing me to her room and falling back onto the couch besides Willow. Her room is cluttered with colored pencils, rulers, sketch books, novels and news articles. I lay her on the bed only to have her fall off. I pick her up again and place her back down but she rolls over. I sigh loudly, pushing her to the middle of the bed and practically tying her down with her sheets, like I had to do with Lily when.... I stop, sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking about the old days. Nemo jumps onto the bed and licks my hand once before settling on Cam's chest.   
"Worried about her? We all were at some point. No reason to stay up, she'll be fine, always is, always has been. I'm Willow, good to see you're alive. I'd suggest taking the couch back before Adam gets an idea into his head." A woman with a long blond braid leans against the door frame. She's holding a cup of coffee and is wearing nurse scrubs. I look at my watch and realize it's almost 5 am. I take her advice and find my way back to the couch falling asleep almost instantly.....


End file.
